Ecchi sin control
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Lizlet se encuentra que olvida que ese día debía ir en una indumentaria especial por sugerencia de Shizuku, y a partir de ahí tendrá todo un día de problemas en los que su cuerpo será la víctima, y además será siempre enfrente y encima de Yuuto. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Parece que ha llegado la hora de que suba una nueva historia de Omamori Himari, pero esta vez no como crossover sino como un fic sencillo. Omamori Himari no me pertenece, pero su ecchi es genial de todos modos ewe

 **Ecchi sin control**

El despertador suena tan temprano como siempre, y asimismo también la misma mano detiene la alarma para dar a entender que su dueña ya había despertado. En vista que sólo contaba con sus ropajes de maid, Lizlet usualmente dormía desnuda o en ropa interior, y en esta ocasión había pasado lo segundo, pero eso no representó impedimento alguno para que sus pechos se movieran alegremente mientras la chica taza se dirigía al baño para lavarse los dientes.

A pesar de lo laborioso del día anterior, Lizlet estaba nuevamente llena de energía, rara vez se sentía cansada y desganada. Realmente el trabajo como maid era mucho más que una responsabilidad o un compromiso para ella; era su vocación y lo que más amaba hacer desde que su espíritu había conseguido materializarse fuera de su taza. Se bañaría poniendo atención a cada parte de su cuerpo perfecto que estuviera limpiando: la imagen importa mucho en el trabajo de una maid.

Su desayuno consistiría de... té. Al tratarse de un ente espiritual, Lizlet no tenía las mismas necesidades alimentarias de los humanos, aunque eso no le impedía agasajarse con algún dulce o algo más que fuese delicioso cada vez que se le antojara. Lizlet se viste cuidando cada detalle de sí misma, aún podía hacerlo porque todavía era bastante temprano y faltaba casi una hora para abrir su querido local. Tenía el presentimiento que ese día sería muy especial para ella, y eso la hizo sonreír al pensar en que tal vez Yuuto la invitara a salir ese fin de semana, o tal vez aprovecharía el momento indicado para robarle un beso como tanto quería, o por lo menos le dedicaría una cálida sonrisa como la que le dirigía cada vez que iba al local. Lizlet niega enérgicamente con la cabeza a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisita, pensando que si seguía así acabaría pensando en cosas pervertidas tarde o temprano. Ya la hora se acercaba, así que Lizlet se terminó de poner su delantal y se dirigió a la barra del local para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

* * *

 **Una hora más tarde**

-¿¡EHHHHHHHH!?- Lizlet misma no se podía creer que había olvidado algo fundamental- ¿Pero quién tuvo semejante idea de la atención del día de hoy?

-A decir verdad, fue Shizuku-san- responde Rinko con la cara completamente roja, pues ella también había olvidado aquel detalle.

-Pensé que sería una buena idea, y todavía lo creo, nano.

Justo en la entrada del café de Lizlet se encontraba un cartel de atención especial que anunciaba que para ese día las maids trabajarían con bikinis, y curiosamente fueron Shizuku y Kuesu quienes eligieron ejemplares que apretaran a sus respectivas usuarias. Sí, Lizlet no era la única que estaba trabajando en el café, ahora estaba acompañada por Rinko, Himari, Shizuku, Kuesu, Ageha, Kaya y Sasa, algunas necesitadas para pagar los estudios, y en otros casos porque no había otra cosa que pudieran hacer en su eterno tiempo libre. Desde luego Lizlet las había aceptado y desde entonces habían pasado casi cuatro meses, el café había crecido considerablemente y por supuesto Yuuto frecuentaba el lugar, de vez en cuando acompañado por Tamamo no mae.

-Ya hemos abierto y no todas estamos listas para atender a los clientes- Lizlet mira tras la pared y comprueba que ya el café estaba al tope de su capacidad y que Kuesu, Sasa y Kaya no daban abasto para atender a todos los clientes ellas solas, así que Ageha, Himari y Shizuku salieron de inmediato para hacer de apoyo mientras Lizlet y Rinko tenían que subir al segundo piso para cambiarse para la ocasión. Les tomaría tiempo, pero los clientes lo dejarían pasar mientras se les cayera la baba al ver a las otras chicas en apretados bikinis.

* * *

 **Habitación de Lizlet**

Rinko y Liz se quitan inmediatamente sus uniformes y quedan completamente desnudas en cuestión de menos de un minuto, y entonces Lizlet busca con apuro los bikinis que debían ponerse pero no los encuentra por ningún lado, cosa que le parecía de lo más raro.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Y los bikinis?

Rinko yacía pálida, justo cuando ella acaba de desnudarse completamente se da cuenta que no contaban con las piezas del día, y entonces se acuerda de algo desgarrador que provocaría que ambas perdieran más tiempo.

-Ummm... Liz-san...- la rubia pechugona voltea a ver a Rinko- Creo que dejamos los bikinis en el piso de abajo, tendremos que bajar para conseguirlos.

-¿Quéeeee? Esto ya está empezando muy mal- Lizlet se pone roja como un tomate, toma aire en cantidad y se dirige rápidamente al piso de abajo, ignorando la advertencia de Rinko.

-Liz-san, primero deberíamos vestirnos aunque sea un poco antes de bajar... ¡Liz-san!- se queda de piedra al ver que Lizlet había desaparecido tras la puerta- Sólo espero que ningún cliente la llegue a ver...

* * *

 **Primer piso**

Lizlet se desplaza lentamente tapándose con ambas manos rumbo al mostrador, pues había recordado que fue debajo de éste que tenía el uniforme de aquel día. El café estaba completamente abarrotado y se escuchaba bastante bullicio y risas, y también varios comentarios sobre lo sexys que se veían las camareras. Según lo que podía escuchar Lizlet, el plan de Shizuku había arrojado maravillosos resultados.

Desde donde estaba no podía verla nadie, pero el temor de ser vista en su estado de desnudez la llevaba a taparse lo mejor que podía. Se agachó lo más que pudo para intentar pasar bajo la barra, y de ahí va lentamente hasta la caja registradora, y justo cuando estaba allí encuentra lo que estaba buscando: las diminutas piezas en color rojo de los bikinis que le correspondían a ella y Rinko, Lizlet sentía que la suerte le había sonreído aunque fuese de manera tímida, pero al menos lo hacía. Recoje el conjunto que encuentra y da media vuelta para regresar al segundo piso sin que nadie se entere, cuando aparece Yuuto que le hacía un favor a Kuesu de buscar las tazas tradicionales japonesas, y es entonces que el chico ve atrás a Lizlet gateando desnuda (no creo que haga falta decirles cuánto pudo haber visto XD).

-L-Li-Liz-Lizlet...- murmura Yuuto más rojo que la sangre, justo igual a como estaba la chica taza.

Lizlet quería gritar de vergüenza, pero milagrosamente pudo recordar toda la gente que había allí y que podrían verla si lo hacía, así que sólo hizo un gesto al chico para que mirara a otro lado en lo que ella se fuera, Yuuto le hace caso y fingió que estaba buscando las tazas japonesas en otro lado. Nunca ningún hombre había capturado una vista de Lizlet desnuda y menos en aquella posición, y la verdad era que ella no sabía decir si lo que pasó era muy bueno (por tratarse de Yuuto) o muy malo (nuevamente por tratarse de Yuuto).

* * *

 **Habitación de Lizlet**

Una enrojecida rubia entra a la habitación con los conjuntos elegidos. Rinko se estaba cubriendo el cuerpo con las sábanas a la espera de Lizlet con su bikini. Ambas chicas aprovechan para ponerse sus "uniformes" del día y volverse a poner los delantales, y en eso a Rinko se le ocurre preguntarle algo a la rubia.

-¿No tuviste ningún problema cuando recuperaste nuestros bikinis, Lizlet-san?

Lizlet se sonroja hasta quedar más colorada que la sangre antes de atreverse a responderle a Rinko.

-B-bueno, verás... Resulta que Yuuto-san me vio justo cuando me estaba escabuyendo a gatas y... bueno... me vio, como ya te dije.

Rinko se queda completamente blanca, visualizando lo que ocurrió cuando Yuuto mira desnuda a Lizlet, cosa que la enojó mucho y se lamentó de no haber sido ella la "víctima" (lo sé, Rinko es tsundere por gusto XD). Más tarde regañaría a Yuuto y lo señalaría como un pervertido, pero por ahora debía empezar su trabajo como maid en el café, ya ella y Lizlet iban muy atrasadas.

* * *

 **Primer piso**

El café seguía estando completamente lleno, muchas personas venían muy gustosas y cuando terminaban de comer o tomar algo tenían muy pocos deseos de irse. Himari y Kuesu eran al principio las atracciones principales por el cuerpo tan perfecto que poseían, aunque Shizuku no pasaba desapercibida, pues ella era, junto con Sasa, el centro de atención de las facciones de lolicones que habían entre los clientes. Yuuto estaba comiendo tranquilamente y Tama ya llevaba cinco platos de ramen y todavía pedía más, pero eso a Yuuto no le preocupaba en absoluto, se había asegurado de traer bastante dinero para cubrir varios platos más. Himari tenía la mala costumbre de dar prioridad siempre en dar su atención a Yuuto, dejando de lado varias veces a algunos clientes que a pesar de todo no se quejaban porque podían aprovechar para ver alejándose a Himari y contemplaban su trasero moviéndose a medida que caminaba. Lizlet y Rinko llegan y la gente aclamaba porque la chica que completaba el trío pechugón (Lizlet, Himari y Kuesu, faltaba más XD) había llegado, mientras que Rinko tenía que pasar el enojo de ser ensombrecida pues no tenía el mismo supercuerpo que ellas ni tampoco era una loli perfecta como Sasa o Shizuku.

-Hola, creí que no habías venido, Rinko- saluda Yuuto con una sonrisa.

-Sólo tenía unos problemas y ya- responde Rinko algo apenada de estar tan ligera de vestuario en un lugar tan concurrido- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ya aquí, Yuuto?

-Pues tengo más de media hora, Tama ha estado comiendo bastante- estuvo de más que Yuuto dijera eso, pues Rinko veía perfectamente a Tamamo no mae terminando con su plato y llamando a Kaya para que le trajera otro plato-. Realmente Tama tiene un buen apetito, yo hace tiempo que no tengo hambre.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- Rinko se regresa al mostrador y deja a Yuuto.

* * *

 **En otro lado del café**

Lizlet empieza a toda velocidad a atender los clientes, quería a como diera lugar compensar el tiempo perdido y disminuir el tremendo tráfico de clientes que todavía había en espera. De tan rápido que iba, los clientes disfrutaban como enanos el espectáculo de ver los atributos de Lizlet moviéndose casi sin control, incluso algunos cruzaban los dedos para que sus pechos terminaran por salirse del top tan apretado que llevaba. Himari y Kuesu, tan calculadoras como eran ellas dos, procuraban que la vista de sus propios atributos en movimiento estuviera dentro del alcance de Yuuto más que de cualquier otro, pero vamos con Lizlet otra vez.

-¡Un té verde, por favor!- llama unos de tantos clientes cuando Lizlet termina de entregar las ordenes en dos mesas.

-Enseguida se lo sirvo, gotsujin-sama- Lizlet corre hacia la cocina, pero igual los clientes babearon al verla.

La chica taza no se esperaba tener tantos clientes. Realmente debería ofrecerle un buen dinero extra a Shizuku gracias a la sugerencia del servicio de aquel día. Justo cuando sirve el té al cliente y recorre varias mesas para atender el siguiente, Yuuto se levanta para ir al baño, justo en el peor momento posible. Ambos chocan en todo el medio de la sala y aunque Lizlet no acabó cayendo, sí fue ligeramente impulsada adelante por acto reflejo, mientras que el muchacho cayó de cara al suelo con una mano extendida que a mitad de dicha caída propinó una sonora nalgada a Lizlet. No hubo nadie que no se enterara de lo que había ocurrido, y por si acaso la nalgada hizo que Lizlet pegada un gemido igual de sonoro. Las reacciones de ira y celos por parte de los clientes no se hizo esperar, muchos de ellos serían capaces de quedarse sin manos con tal de tocar el cuerpo maravilloso de Lizlet, y de pronto venía Yuuto a adelantarse por su cuenta, mientras que las demás maids sabían de antemano que eso era un accidente, pero les hubiera gustado haber sido ellas el blanco del accidente (excepto Kaya y Sasa, las únicas que hasta el momento no habían hecho nada para atraer a Yuuto).

-¡Miserable! ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus inmundas manos sobre la piel inmaculada de Lizlet?- se escuchaba a uno de los clientes expresarse con rabia.

-¡Debí ser quien cayera! ¿¡PORQUÉEEEEE!?

-¡Pagarás con tu vida por adelantarte y robar nuestros sueños, desgraciado!

-¡Calma todo el mundo!- exclama Himari alzando ambas manos y con porte muy serio- No vamos a permitir que se arme una revuelta aquí, así que mejor regresen a sus asientos, por favor.

Todo el mundo obedece automáticamente, pero las miradas de odio hacia Yuuto no se habían aplacado en absoluto. Yuuto apura su paso al baño mientras Lizlet corre a la cocina para cerciorarse que su conjunto estaba en buen estado, después de todo que Yuuto la viese desnuda era una cosa, pero que el café entero lo hiciera iba mucho más allá de lo pensable.

* * *

 **Cocina**

Lizlet aprovecha el breve momento que contaba de tranquilidad para respirar hondo antes de volver, la experiencia del choque con Yuuto la había hecho sentirse avergonzada nuevamente. Con lentitud se acomoda el bikini, procurando reducir al mínimo posible el riesgo de que se le vea algo comprometedor. Luego de ajustarse bien el bikini se propone salir cuando choca nuevamente pero esta vez con Kaya. Por si acaso la suerte en ese momento para Lizlet no fuera lo bastante cruel, el choque ocasiona que Lizlet se cayera con Kaya encima, y una vez en el suelo se ve que Kaya había hundido (accidentalmente vale decir) su rostro en los pechos (que por cierto quedaron descubiertos) de la chica taza, y una de sus manos uno de los lados de la parte de abajo del bikini, quedando así ambas en una posición bastante erótica (casi hentai), y para remate Yuuto había llegado en el momento en que el accidente se había concretado.

-¿Q-qué están haciendo?- fue lo único que pudo decir Yuuto por lo impresionado que quedó.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron Kaya y Lizlet al mismo tiempo.

A causa del alboroto Ageha, Himari y Sasa debieron atrincherarse en el mostrador para evitar la avanzada de clientes que estaban entre alarmados y curiosos por saber qué estaba pasando, mientras que Rinko, Kuesu y Shizuku fueron al trote a saber a qué venían esos gritos, pero al menos Kaya y Lizlet se levantaron y arreglaron a tiempo para que no fueran vistas también por las demás. Lizlet tendría algunos problemas para inventarse una excusa que explicara aquel repentino grito, y por su parte Yuuto prefirió no desmentirla para no causar un escándalo entre las demás chicas. Kaya se conforma con asentir a cada cosa que dijera la chica taza.

* * *

 **Horas después**

El flujo de clientes no bajaba, todavía la clientela no daba tregua a sus bajos impulsos para seguir viendo tanto como les era posible los cuerpos semidesnudos que estaban atendiendo el café. Al menos la normalidad (para Lizlet) había regresado y no había tenido más accidentes ni inconvenientes de ningún tipo. Yuuto había regresado a casa con Tama que después de casi veinte platos de ramen finalmente daba señales de estar satisfecha, así que Himari y Kuesu ya no trataron de ser tan seductoras, aunque con su cuerpo eso era un poco (sobre todo un poco) difícil. No había nada que destacar hasta la media tarde cuando Yuuto vuelve con Tama.

-Lamento molestar, resulta que a Tama le ha vuelto a dar hambre- Yuuto señala a la niña kitsune que se comía una enorme barra de chocolate.

-Eso no importa, joven amo, pueden pasar igual pues siempre eres bienvenido- responde Himari con una enorme y cálida sonrisa que le sacó un gran disgusto a Kuesu y Rinko.

-¿Qué le gustaría comer, gotsujin-sama? ¿Desea algún postre o tal vez quiera probar mi cuerpo? Nano- salta a decir Shizuku sin el más mínimo recato, sacando un sonrojo tan intenso a Yuuto que su rostro brillaba como un farol.

-M-mejor creo que sólo pediré un pastel para mí, gracias- es todo lo que puede decir el patético princeso... digo joven y correcto Yuuto.

Lizlet estaba atendiendo en la caja y revisando las interminables facturas que estaba haciendo a cada una de las mesas donde ya los clientes no podían quedarse por más tiempo (podían tener todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no así con el dinero). El café poco a poco se va haciendo menos abarrotado para el alivio de las varias de las chicas, pues tantas horas seguidas atendiendo un café a tope es un verdadero reto para la resistencia tanto para humanos como para ayakashi.

-Uf, menos mal que ya empiezan a haber menos personas- suspira Rinko que sentía que sus piernas se volverían polvo en cualquier momento.

-Falta poco para que podamos descansar, aguanten chicas- llama Sasa muy animada a pesar de su agotamiento.

Yuuto estaba escribiendo un correo por teléfono por asuntos de la escuela, Tama comía y no mostraba interés en hacer nada más. Lizlet se acerca a Yuuto con la cuenta de lo que habían pedido en esta ocasión, pero Himari y Kuesu habían tenido también la idea de ser una de ellas quien se acercara a Yuuto, así que ambas se lanzaron sobre la sorprendida chica taza.

-Yo entregaré a cuenta al joven amo- empieza Himari enseñando sus uñas.

-En tus sueños, gatita- se burla Kuesu con aires de superioridad.

-¿Qué están haciendo ellas?- pregunta la Kaya que apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

-Al parecer se están peleando por entregarle la cuenta a Yuuto, pero como sea esperaré a que se cansen para ser quien entregue la cuenta, nano- interviene Shizuku con su aparente inexpresividad.

Lizlet estaba en medio de la riña entre Himari y Kuesu, sostenía la cuenta, entonces ustedes se preguntarán que estaban intentando tomar las otras dos pechugonas, y la respuesta era que halaban los brazos de Lizlet. El tira y afloja de Himari y Kuesu había llamado a atención de todos los clientes que aún estaban aún con la excepción de Tama, ella ni siquiera parecía que supiera que había una pelea. Lizlet se quejaba de dolor porque le halaban los brazos sin ninguna contemplación, olvidando que ella en realidad no estaba siendo dañada en absoluto (¿recuerdan que el verdadero cuerpo de Lizlet es una taza?), pero las peleadoras sólo seguían en lo suyo sin tomarla en cuenta en absoluto y además nadie se atrevía a acercarse. La constante oscilación de un lado a otro de Lizlet hacía que sus pechos se movieran tanto que el delantal se le había quedado pegado en medio, por lo que el top del bikini era lo único que aún podía cubrir los pezones de la rubia, pero igual con lo que se podía ver era suficiente para los clientes que vitoreaban a una de las dos rivales, incluso hubo algunos que empezaron a realizar apuestas.

-¡Me duele! ¡Por favor sueltenmeeeee!

-¡Ya suéltala, Jinguji!- exige Himari bastante irritada.

-¡Suéltala tú primero, gata!- responde Kuesu igualmente enojada.

-¡Deténganse, por favor!- Yuuto es el primero de todos los presentes en atreverse a detenerlas, pero lo único que logra es desequilibrar el jaloneo de Himari y Kuesu y por cosas de la lógica ecchi las tres caen precisamente encima de él.

-¡Yuuto!- exclaman al mismo tiempo Shizuku, Rinko y Ageha.

-Eso se ve divertido ¿Podemos intentarlo?- sugiere Sasa, pero Kaya sólo se aleja.

El resultado de la intervención de Yuuto: Ambas manos estaban introducidas entre los pechos de Himari y Kuesu, su rostro estaba siendo cubierto por los melones de Lizlet, y los tres esculturales cuerpos estaban sobre el del chico en poses realmente sugerentes, cosa que despertó nuevamente la ira de todos los clientes, quienes querían estar en el lugar de Yuuto, y también se activaron los celos de Rinko y Ageha porque querían estar sobre Yuuto también, y en cuanto a Shizuku, ella no mostraba celos en forma alguna, pero sería mentir decir que no quería también estar encima de Yuuto.

-¡MALNACIDO!

-¡MUERTE A ESTE MISERABLE QUE SE QUIERE QUEDAR CON LAS TRES!

Lo siguiente fue que Yuuto como pudo se levantó y salió corriendo del café con todos los iracundos clientes detrás de él, y más atrás estaban las chicas que antes de salir tuvieron que arreglárselas para ponerse unas toallas de emergencia antes de salir. Por su parte Tama seguía comiendo tranquila, y en cuanto se terminó su plato saltó sobre la comida de la mesa que tenía al lado.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Ya habían cerrado el café, Lizlet suspira aliviada porque ya todo había terminado, y por si acaso promulgó una prohibición para que nunca más tuviera que ofrecer atención en bikini, cosa que a pesar de todo no le importó tanto a Shizuku. Yuuto había logrado sobrevivir de alguna manera, en ese instante estaba ayudando a limpiar las mesas y recogiendo los manteles, y Tama estaba en la puerta esperando tranquila para irse a la casa de Yuuto.

-Gracias, Yuuto-san- dice Lizlet cuando ya todo estaba listo para el día siguiente.

-No fue nada, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todos los problemas que te causé- dice Yuuto algo ruborizado.

-¡No es ningún problema para mí! Para mí siempre es un placer que estés aquí, Yuuto-san.

-Ya es hora de irnos, joven amo- aparece Himari acompañada de Rinko y Ageha.

-Realmente fue un día movido, pero menos mal que no se va a repetir- Ageha se masajeaba los brazos por el dolor ocasionado por tanto trabajo.

Yuuto y las chicas se van del café y Lizlet echa llave a la puerta para después irse a su habitación. Puede que el día fuera un éxito total en cuanto a clientela, pero Lizlet deseaba que eso no tuviera que volverlo a vivir, aunque habían unas pocas cosas de las que no se arrepentía tanto, especialmente aquellas en las que estuviera incluido Yuuto. No llegó ese momento especial que presentía al principio de la mañana, pero al menos no tuvo que sufrir por tener al chico que le gustaba tanto a ella como a la mayoría de las demás

 **Fin**

* * *

Una dedicatoria a Saizouhhh, quien después de leer mi crossover Lucky Star & Omamori Himari me alentó para hacer antes este oneshot que tenía en proyecto desde hace un buen tiempo. Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, pero todos sabemos que este anime lo conoce solo gente que disfruta del ecchi, así que creo que sí les va a gustar XDDD. Historia 94 terminada, sólo faltan 6 para el cambio que tengo planeado.

Hasta otra


End file.
